Itachi In Remnant
by robtron5000
Summary: After the Edo-Tensei was reversed, Itachi found himself in The world of Remnant. And he seems to be alot shorter than he remebered. Now starting again from age 7, with a new family, he finds a new adventure. Rated M just in case I guess
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time actualy doing the whole aging down concept. Ive seen it done tons of time, and i don't usually go with it, but ive seen some ones recently that have been done prety well, so i figured i give it a shot. Hope you all enjoy. Review if you want, im always open to criticism**

"Sasuke, I always lied to you. I asked you to forgive me, even as i kept pushing you away. I didn't want...to pull you in. But now i think of it this way, Maybe you could have changed Father, Mother,... the Uchiha clan. If I'd faced you honestly from the very beginning...If we'd told each other the truth as equals...I failed, I won't put myself above you an tell you this and that. It's too late. So this time, for once, let me tell you one small truth...Its alright if you never forgive me, But no matter what you become...I will always love you." Itachi told his younger brother, as he was face to face with him, foreheads touching.

Sasuke watched as his brother rose into the air, in a brilliant light as the Edo-Tensei was undoing itself. Itachi shed a tear before dissolving completely. Itachi wandered through an empty abyss, unsure of what to do next.

'Is this my afterlife? A fitting end for me I suppose. At least the fighting has come to an end for me' Itachi thought to himself, looking at the emptiness surronding him. Quiet, Tranquil nothingness. Though the peace was soon disturbed by and unknown voice.

Although voice was used loosly, as it was all incoherent mumbling to Itachi. Everything around Itachi started to rumble and turned from black to blinding white. All of his senses were assaulted, as everything around him was morphing and changing. Too much stuff was happening around him, and he fell unconscious.

Itachi woke up in a snowy field, in his Akasutki Robe. Though when we went to stand up, he tripped, as his cloak was ridiculously long on him. That's when it dawned on him, his headband around his neck and long cloak, He was shorter, much shorter. Not just shorter, but as he looked at his body, he was younger, around 7 if he wagered a guess. Itachi didn't know what to make of his current situation, but before he could give very much thought to his plight, He heard growling.

He quickly drew a kunai from his pocket without thinking and took his stance. He looked around him as he saw a couple of Black and White wolves creeping up on him. One of the wolves lunged at him, he managed to dodge and stab it through with his kunai, killing it. As the second wolf attacked, Itachi quickly weaved the signs for a Great Fireball Jutsu, but to his surprise, the fire ball was not nearly as powerful as it should've..

The wolf stumbled back a bit, singed, but not dead. Itachi was prepared to strike, but tripped again as the wolf pounced on him. But before the wolf got him, it was struck by a giant Scythe, slicing it in half.

"Your welcome kid, I don't know why you are out here in the middle of nowhere, but go home, This isnt a place for kids." The Scythe wielder said to Itachi. Itachi spoke up stopping the man from walking away.

"Excuse me sir, im afraid I don't know where I am," Itachi told him. He noticed the man hesitate a bit. but Ultimately, the man simply sighed, he knew he couldn't just leave this kid out here alone.

"Alright kid, follow me. I know someone who can help you out." The man told him, as he started walking, prompting Itachi to follow him.

"What's your name kid, I gotta call you something," The man asked him as they walked along.

"Itachi, My name's Itachi, What should I call you though?" Itachi replied, ending with his oen question.

"Name's Qrow, Why are you out here in the woods anyways. Its much to dangerous for someone your age." Qrow asked him.

"Im not sure, as I just woke up a few minutes ago. Im not sure how I got here." Itachi replied, as he was also curious about the circumstances.

"Well, lucky for you I was there to save you. Anyways, im bringing you to an old friend of mine's place. Maybe he can help you find your family or something," Qrow said, before taking out a flask and taking a sip.

"I don't have a family," Itachi stated bluntly, This made Qrow pause for a second. He had seen may orphans in his time, and it was saddening every time.

"Sorry to hear that kid, Im sure you can figure something out." Qrow said to comfort him, trying to at least.

"Don't be, It happened a long time ago," Itachi said coldly.

They walked through the cold for about another hour or so before reaching a small cabin on the outskirts of a town. Qrow went up to the cabin and knocked on the door. A blonde, tattoo'd man opened the door, and frowned when he saw Qrow.

"What do you want, Qrow, I thought you were off on another mission." The blond man spoke to Qrow, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I am, but I found this kid in the forest being attacked by grimm. I couldn't just leave him there, So I brought him here." Qrow said, as he moved to side, revaling Itachi behind him.

"You just 'found' this kid in the woods? What about his family, Why didn't you bring him to them?" He asked Qrow, who simply let Itachi speak instead.

"I don't have a family, I have nowhere to go." Itachi clarified. The man sighed a bit but finally seemed to come around.

"Alright..." He paused.

"Itatchi" he said to give his name.

"Alright Itachi, come in and make yourself comfortable, Im sure we can figure something out after I finish talking to Qrow here," The man said to him, as Itachi went and sat down on the couch inside.

"Qrow, I know what you are thinking, I cant just take care of some random Orphan you find." The man says to his friend.

"Something is different about this kid, right when he saw the the two beowolves, He wasn't scared and instead pulled a knife and faced them head on. After he got the first one, he did some weird hand movements and shot a fire ball from his mouth." Qrow said to him. He was a little shocked to hear that, especially how young he was.

"And you expect me to just take him in on a Whim, I mean, we know nothing about him." He said trying to defend his position, however the look on Qrow's face said it all. "Okay, look ill look after him for a while, but You can't expect me to just take him in right away, okay? Look the girls are asleep right now, you should go before you wake them up, Its hard enough to get them to go to sleep as it is." He said before closing the door on him. Qrow sighed a bit before heading back out. He went over to Itachi, and sat down across from him in order to speak to him easier.

"Hey kid, My names Taiyang Xiao-Long, you can just call me Tai. It is a bit late so you can sleep in our spare room. if you really have nowhere to stay, You can stay here with us for now, At least until you figure something out." Taiyang said to Itachi, who stood up and bowed to him.

"I appreciate it very much Sir," Itachi respectfully said.

"Please, you are going to make sound old speaking like that. You can meet my daughters tomorrow, but for now, you should get some sleep, Ill show you to the room." Taiyang told as he brought him to the extra room.

Itachi was in fact pretty tired and decided to go straight to bed. As tomorrow, he would have to figure out where he was, and why.

Itachi woke up early, roughly 5am, But as he figured no one else was awake, he decided to go and get some exercise. Assuming his body was about as strong as he was at his age, he would have to take that fact into consideration. So some normal physical warm ups would suffice for now. Of course normal being reletive to the people around him. Most people on Remnant wouldn't think of 1 hundred push ups and sit ups, for a seven year old is anywhere close to normal.

After his work out, he needed to try a few more things. He gathered some logs and placed them around outside as targets, around 8 targets surrounding him, and in blind spots. He was going to hit them all. He took some kunai from his hidden pockets on his robe, which he cut short so he could actually wear it. Once he was ready, he jumped up into the air, threw his kunai, bouncing them off of each other, and each on finding its intended target as he landed gracefully on the ground.

From inside the house, Taiyang, watched the spectacle, in awe of the child. 'How could someone so young be so skilled' That thought ran through his mind. Now he knew what Qrow meant about this kid. He was a prodigy. however his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his Yang opening her door, and yawning.

"Hey dad, what's for breakfast?" A young Yang asked, while wiping her eyes of sleep.

"Ill make some pancakes soon, alright. But first, I need to introduce you to someone." Taiyang said, as he opened the front door, "Itachi, come inside would you, id like you to meet someone. Itachi, meet my daughter Yang, her sister is still asleep, but she should wake up here shortly." Taiyang said, introducing the two.

"A pleasure to meet you," Itachi said, while bowing politely.

"Uhh, hi? Dad, who is this?" Yang said, slightly unsure of what was going on.

"He's going to be staying with us for a while, I found him last night in the forest, he doesn't have a place to stay." Taiyang explained, noticbly leaving out the part with Qrow. Itachi could tell that there was some issues between the two of them. Yang seemed a bit confused, but otherwise didn't think to much about it.

"So, how old are you Itachi?" Yang asked, as she sat at the table, waiting fro Her dad to make some pancakes. Itachi thought about it for a second, but ultimately assumed that his body age was about 7.

"Im, 7, how old are you?" Itachi asked in return.

"Im also 7, im going to go to combat school in a 3 years, and im gonna become a huntress, like my dad." Yang said, while smiling widlly.

"Hey, im a Huntsman, Huntresses are girls, remember?" Tai spoke up, defending his manly title.

"What's are Huntsman, and Combat schools?" Itachi asked about the unfamiliar terms.

"Everyone knows what the schools are, unless, where did you live, what kingdom are you from?" Tai asked Itachi.

"Im not sure," Itachi said, not particualary lying, but still not the whole truth.

"Well, anyways, with what skills you already have, im sure you could enroll too." Tai said, trying to cheer him up.

"You know how to fight? Dad won't teach me yet, can you show me a few things?" Yang said, practically jumping up and down in her seat. Itachi pokes her forehead and smiled.

"Maybe some day," Was all Itachi said. Yang was busy pouting while Tai finished the pancakes, as he set them down on the table, Yang instantly perked up again. Ruby finally came out of room, looking super tired still, holding a teddy bear.

"There's my little rose, come on pancakes are ready, honey." He said, as he helped sit at the table. "I put some strawberries on for you, I know how much you love them." Ruby was instantly awake after hearing that as she happily started eating her pancakes.

"Ruby, this is Itachi, He's going to stay with us for a while alright, Say hi." Tai told her, as she looked up at the boy sitting at the table.

"Hi, Itashi." She said, while her mouth full of pancakes. She was too busy eating to talk more.

"Here you go, hope you like my cooking, seeing as im the only one around here who knows how." Tai said, as he handed him his plate. Itachi was pretty hungry, so he happily obliged.

After everyone had eaten their breakfast, Taiyang was preparing to go to work, being a teacher at signal academy. "Itachi, since you are here now, I want you to watch over Yang and Ruby for me alright?" Tai said, his tone of voice a bot more serious than usual. Itachi nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright girls, im off, be good now, ya hear." Tai said, as he waved goodbye.

"So Itachi, you play Ninja fighters 5?" Yang asked, Itachi of course didn't know what she was talking about but she led him over to the tv, and they played games until Tai came back. This was the start of Itachi's new life, and it seemed alright to him. However, there were still challenges to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**I always start stories of going strong, and actiony, but this time im taking a bit of time to try and push the fact That Itachi cares for his new family, I think i turned out well enough. At least i hope so. But next chapter is going to have some action. But another chapter in the same day, man i must be crazy, anyways enjoy, and feel free to review. I just feel like i have a lot to write with this story now.**

"So Itachi, ready for our first day of combat school?" Yang asked enthusiastically, in which Itachi just smiled lightly. "I wonder what teacher we are going to have. Uncle Qrow works there now I heard. Maybe he could let us off easy on homework." Yang rambled on.

"He wouldn't be a very good teacher if he did that, now would he?" Itachi commented.

"You mean he would be the best teacher, come on. We are supposed to learn how to fight monsters, not learn math and stuff." Yang said, noticeably annoyed with having to still take certain normal subjects.

"You know that stuff is important Yang. How about a deal, if you get above a 3.0 average in grades, then ill teach you some techniques." Itachi said, knowing exactly what to say to get her pumped up.

"Oooor, maybe you can show me some stuff right now?" Yang said, trying to imitate Ruby's puppy dog eyes. Itachi tapped her forehead with his fingers, causing her to flinch a bit. "Stop that, You know I hate it when you do that!" Yang chided him, visibly frustrated.

"You were begging, like a dog, or like Ruby I guess. It doesn't suit you." Itachi said while smiling.

"But you give into Ruby when she does it," Yang said, teasing Him.

"Sometimes, but you do it too, anyways, do we have a deal?" Itachi said, pushing his challenge once more.

"Bring it on, I bet i'll even get a 4.0, Then you have to show me even more." Yang said, as she ran out the front door. Breaking into a run towards school. Itachi simply sighed and followed suit, however he was much faster than her, in the blink of an eye, he almost already closed the gap.

"No fair, you cheater, You are too fast, ya know that?" Yang said, as she tried to keep pace with him, as he ran through the trees.

"Maybe you are just too slow, ever thought about that?" He said as he disappeared from her view once more.

"Oooooh, that jerk. I'll get him back on of these days." She said to nobody in particular, as she continued on her way.

It took them about 20 minutes to get to the school from their house. Itachi looked no worse for wear, but Yang was visibly wore out from the run.

"You could've waited for me, ya know. You know i'm not as fast as you." yang said between breaths as she hunched over.

"Yea, but then you wouldn't improve as much as you are already. It only took you 20 minutes to get here, when your previous record was only 40." Itachi said with a smile. "However it only took me 8, so you have some room to improve, I would say," He said playfully. Gracefully dodging her punch she aimed at his shoulder.

"You jerk, UGH." She said angrily before stomping inside.

Itachi silently laughed a bit to himself before heading to his classroom. As soon as he walked into the room, all of the girls in the class stared at him longingly. Itachi wanted to facepalm so hard, he couldn't escape his looks, even in another world. He looked around for a seat, ignoring all the girls pointing at empty desks next to him. He ultimately decided to sit next to Yang, much to the dismay of the girls around them. Most of them shooting glares at his adopted sister.

"Am I the only one feeling uncomfortable right now oooor," Yang started, but was cut off by Itachi.

"I knew this would happen, You'll learn to ignore them." Itachi said, before sighing.

" Yikes, they do know we are related right, or kind of are at least." Yang whispered back.

"It doesn't feel like that will stop them, Anyways here's our teacher." Itachi said, as the class went silent as Their teacher entered the room.

"Hello class, My name is Qrow Branwen, this will be my first time teaching, but I am an experienced huntsman. If you have any questions, please, hesitate to ask." Qrow said, introducing himself. Although his introduction left much to be desired. "Now since class has officially started, we will get on with the lesson. Do any of you have a weapon design in mind, because as you know, we you will be making your own weapons later this year." Qrow asked everyone in the class.

"I do," Yang said loudly, being the first to speak up.

"Yes of course you do Yang, well, lay it on me kiddo." Qrow said, acknowledging his nieces outburst.

"A pair of Gauntlets that have shotguns in them, Just like my dad!" Yang said proudly. A couple of kids awe'd at what they heard.

"Its only natural to want to follow in your parents footsteps, I suppose, however, you are going to have to train a lot to be good with any weapon you choose to fight with. Now if you kids, would want to write down a few ideas, hand them into me, and i'll check em out. You know, just to make sure the idea is possible." Qrow said, handing out some paper, giving them their first assignment. Itachi however handed his paper back immediately.

"You know what answer my answer is going to be, I use expendable throwing weapons, and fight using a different style, as you are well aware." Itachi spoke up.

"Yes, I know, but maybe you can make something, just to have it." Qrow said as he took the paper back.

"I'll think about it." Itachi replied coldly.

"Well, welcome to Combat school kiddies." Qrow said as he sat back down at his desk.

 _Two Years later_

"Itachi is the winner of this duel." The professor announced as Itachi stepped down from the arena, his Aura unscathed. The sounds of his female classmates as they squealed in delight. Itachi simply did his usual "hnn" which only drove them more wild.

"The champ remains untouchable again huh, I'll take that title away from you soon enough though." Yang said, as she playfully messed with him. He poked her forehead once again and smiled, but she saw through his facade. That smile was his way of being cocky, she knew it. She immediately raised her hand to get the teachers attention.

"I want to fight Itachi!" Yang said aloud.

"Miss Xiao-Long, this would be the 5 time this week, give it a rest will you," The professor stated, a little annoyed with his student's need to challenge her brother. Yang simply put her arm down and walked away.

"That will be all for class today, you are excused." The Professor said, as the class walked out of the class in a hurry. The girls all rushed out to talk to Itachi, but he wasn't where they had last saw them. He had gotten away from them again, much to his relief. Itachi decided to go pick his other sister up from her class, so they could walk home. Itachi stood out side Qrow's classroom waiting for them to be excused. The door shortly opened, and the freshman all piled out of class, soon enough Ruby walked out as well, talking with their uncle.

"Please Uncle Qrow, I want to make a Scythe just like yours, Except bigger! You have to teach how to be awesome like you." Ruby said, as she was jumping up and down excitedly.

"Ruby, let Qrow brood in silence, It's going to take a lot more than begging to make him do anything." Itachi said, teasing both of them at once. Ruby finally noticed he was standing there, as she ran over to hug him.

"Psssh, Come on Itachi, you know he can't resist me," Ruby said, fully confident in her "begging."

"Now now, we all know who the real "brooder" in our family is, Itachi." Qrow said, finally messing with him back.

"Come on Ruby, Yang is waiting for us, and as i promised, We are going to get some ice cream, I'll meet up with you two in a bit." he said as he waved her off.

"You know, you had the offer to skip straight to Beacon with how skilled you are, but yet you decided to stay." Qrow said, trying to get an answer from Itachi.

"I played the prodigy once, now, i just want to enjoy some time with family. Who knows how long it will last this time." Itachi said cryptically. Qrow was a little confused by what he said, but decided it wasn't worth trying to figure out right now.

"Well, keep taking care of them, you know how much they mean to us, you included." Qrow said before starting to walk off.

"You should teach her, Im sure she would make you proud," Itachi said encouragingly. But before Qrow could respond, he was already gone. Qrow chuckled to himself a bit before continuing on his way

"Itachi, lets go, You said we were getting ice cream." Ruby said enthusiastically.

"Yes yes, of course, Alright let's go." Itachi said while smiling.

 _Another Three years later_

"The top student award goes to, Itachi Uchiha!" The professor said, as he motion for him to walk on stage again. The crowd cheered for him, mostly at least. A lot of the boys from his classes weren't to happy with the attention he got from all the girls. "Your grades, in both academics, and combat have been top of the line ever since you have enrolled in this school, and we, as your teachers, have been proud to call you our student. Congratulations Young man." He continued before going on to the next award.

After the ceremony ended, a lot of people came up to congratulate Itachi, much to his dismay. Too many people for his liking, And way to much recognition, one of the perks of being a Shinobi, even more an ANBU, was the secrecy, no big awards or anything of the sort. But it was definitely a new feeling.

"Congrats bro, you got the big award again. But this time, I also got an award, I finally made honor roll, so now you have to teach me some techniques." Yang said, rubbing her award in his face.

"So after 5 years, you finally managed to get your A's, i guess you reeeaaally proved me huh?" Itachi said, "Smiling" Lightly, as Yang put it. "I mean it only took Ruby 1 year to start getting me to show her some skills. She's been a good student ever since." Itachi said, rubbing Ruby's accomplishments in Yang's face. And it hit her hard.

"Low blow man, low blow." Yang said, her tone of voice low.

"Dad, Itachi, Look, another Honor roll!" Ruby said, as she held her award up high.

"Yes, sweety, i'm so proud of you, Of ALL of you. Come on guys, lets go get some treats, on me this time." Taiyang said to everyone as they headed to the sweets shop.

While they were there, they were met with the familiar face of the shop keep.

"Ahh Itachi, that recipe you gave me for, "dango" was it, has been selling like hotcakes, So i decided to give you some, on the house this time." The elderly owner said while smiling at him.

"Thank you, i'm just glad to see our favorite sweet shop doing well." Itachi replied, while take her generous offer.

"Well when a family with a sweet tooth like yours surely keeps me in business, Im guessing the usual for you all?" The lady said, as they all nodded. She happily obliged, and gave them their own frequent shopper discount. They waved her goodbye while talking to themselves.

"Man Itachi, who knew your treats would be so popular," Ruby said, before sticking a cookie in her mouth.

"They have always been my favorite snack, I figured she would make them better than I could though." Itachi said, before also eating one of his treats.

 _Two years later, Graduation year for Itachi and Yang._

"Ruby, You can't come with us to Beacon yet, you are going to have to wait 2 more years, just like us." Itachi said, doting on her Excitable litter sister.

"Yea, I know, but you know how much i've wanted to go to Beacon, I've gotten good grades and have been told how exception i am in sparring, maybe they can bump me forward a few Years, or something" Ruby continued on. Her knowing about her siblings acceptance to Beacon had her pouting all week.

"I know, but if you keep working as hard as you do, I know for sure you will get in, You just have to have some patience. Yang, have you finished packing yet, We are going to have to head to Vale soon." Itachi said, speaking to Yang in her room, across the hall. However there was no response. Itachi sighed, he knew exactly where she wandered off too, and it was going to be his job to keep her out of trouble.

"Im off to go find Yang, again, she won't get out of this that easily." Itachi said before getting his stuff ready.

"If you are going to Vale, i'm coming with, I need you to take me to the dust shop, I need some more." Ruby said, while grabbing onto his shoulders, piggy back style to make sure he wouldn't run off without him.

"Fine, Fine, ill take you there. Grab your stuff, we have a bit of a ride to get there. Dad, Im taking Ruby with me to Vale for a bit," He said as he was taking stuff to his motorcycle. An almost identical one to Yang's, except black red and white.

"Don't tell me, Yang already went," Taiyang said, his voice portraying his disappointment.

"Yea, I know, ill scold her myself don't worry." Itachi assured him.

"Ill leave it to you this time, But tell next time, she won't be so lucky." Taiyang said, leaving him with a warning to her.

"She won't be lucky this time." He said finally before Ruby got on with him, and they headed off into Vale.

"So, Im guessing you want to go to that "From Dust till Dawn" store right?"Itachi asked his younger sister, who simply nodded, "Alright it might get dark before we leave though."

 **I hope the couple of time skips aren't too much of a problem, i wanted to get close to the main story of the show, but still spend a bit of time with the backstory.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welp, another chapter has been released, and this story has been getting followers, favorite a lot faster than my other story (it's probably because naruto has a bigger fanbase than Akame Ga Kill! but i'd like to think that my story is doing aight) anyways, hope you enjoy, and see if you guys realize who won't be in the story by the sounds of it. (if you realize, nothing against that character, just the way im making the story)**

Itachi rode into town with Ruby sitting behind him. He came up and parked in the parking garage, seeing as downtown's parking situation wasn't desirable.

"Well, Ruby, we can go to your shop real quick. Then we are going to pick up our sister." Itachi said, as she quickly hopped off her bike.

"I like riding with you a lot more than with Yang, she goes waaay to fast." Ruby said, chuckling a bit.

"Oh, does shes, maybe I do have a few more things to talk to her about." Itachi said, smiling as well.

"You didn't hear that from me alright?" Ruby said quickly, knowing the blame would surely fall on her.

"Anyways, let's head in, it's getting a bit late, and I promised dad i would bring you home at a reasonable time." Itachi said, hurrying her along. She skipped as she walked over, to the store across the street. Itachi followed her in, she went off to the back of the store, where they have some of their weapon magazines, while Itachi talked a bit with the shop keep. However, a group of men with weapons and nice suits flooded into the store. That could only mean one thing, they were in the middle of a robbery.

Only one person wasn't dressed in a black suit, and he was dressed in white, with a bowler hat and bright orange hair. Itachi instantly recognized him from the news, the infamous criminal, Roman Torchwick. A 4 of the 6 men came straight up to the front counter, one of them taking out his weapon and pointing it at the shop keep, who instantly raised his hands.

"Nobody move, put the dust in the bag, all of it." The grunt with the gun said aloud. That surprised Itachi however, they were robbing the dust, and not the money? The shop keep started to open up the cases and was about to start filling up their bags, but the grunt noticed Itachi.

"Turn around, and get on your knees kid, do as I say, unless you want to get shot full o' holes" He demanded. Itachi slowly turned around and looked them straight in the eyes, as soon as they saw his eyes, they turned red and black as he turned into a flock of crows and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" The man said, as some of the other other men started to take notice of the situation. BUt before they could locate Itachi, another of the grunts got thrown out through the front window, the culprit being a young girl in a red hood. Ruby was now already outside, unfurling her Scythe, Crescent Rose.

"What are you all doing standing around, Get her, that's what I payed you idiots for!" Roman commanded his henchmen. They quickly exited the store to fight Ruby on the street outside. Before Roman could go back to what he was doing however, Itachi pulled a kunai out and held it up against his neck.

"Oh, Son of a Bitch," Roman cursed to himself, This heist should've been simple, if it wasn't for these pests.

"Drop the weapon now, and maybe you will live to see another day." Itachi said, as he inched his blade closer to his neck.

"Now, now kiddo. You really don't know who you are messing with do you?" Roman asked, his tone of voice portrayed his cockiness.

"I believe I do, let me see, Roman Torchwick, leader of an infamous crime syndicate. Has been known to rob everything worth any ounce of money from almost every inch of this continent. Every time he's captured, he somehow manages to escape custody." Itachi said smugly, Roman's face twitched a bit after hearing how spot on he was.

"That's right, you are a clever one, ill give you that. But do you know i escape every time?" Roman said, as he pointed his cane at the ground underneath him, "Because im a fucking professional kid," He finished as he fired his weapon into the ground, causing a small explosion knocking Roman away from his captor. When Roman looked back though, Itachi was nowhere to be found. He didn't think too much about though as he took off running after realizing the red hooded girl had defeated the rest of his henchmen. His job was failed, so the only thing left was to stage his escape.

"Well kiddies, its been fun, but I have a lot more things to do than stay here and play with you, nice knowing ya." Roman said while all the way up a ladder to the rooftop. Ruby quickly jumped after him, using her scythe's recoil to launch her up onto the rooftop. However when Ruby got up there, Roman had just been picked up by a bullhead, and they were about to take off. Ruby rushed at it, hoping to get there fast enough when She noticed Roman was holding his cane straight at her, and He fired.

Ruby tried to stop her momentum to dodged but ended up tripping. The blast would surely hit her but Itachi appeared in front of her in a flash. Itachi had woven hand signs blindingly fast and held his hands up to his mouth.

"Fire release: Great Fire Ball Jutsu" Itachi said aloud, before spewing a Giant fireball out of his mouth, engulfing the relatively small shot from Torchwick's cane. The fire ball sped at them, but the pilot skillfully dodged the blast, if by only a few inches.

"Not good, we have a pretty strong kid here." Roman said to a figure who stepped out from the cockpit into the side opening. Her dress glowed orange, before projectiles came out of her dress, and molded in to a spear like shape and flung at Itachi. Itachi was just about to weave some more hand signs, but A blond, serious looking lady jumped in front of him. She blocked the projectiles with her own purple projectile. But before she could mount an offensive, the bullhead quickly flew off.

"Are you a real huntress? Oooh ooh, can i have your autograph?" Ruby quickly spat out, leaving Itachi wanting to face plant. The look on her face certainly showed that she wasn't getting it.

"And just what were you thinking young lady, This isn't a game you know, those were notorious criminals, you could have gotten seriously hurt." The lady scolded Ruby, unrelenting on her harsh words. "Now, normally we would send you home with a pat on the back, and slap on the wrist." She said slapping her "weapon" onto the table next to her hand, causing Ruby to flinch. "But there's someone who would like to meet you." She said, introducing A new person.

A man with grayish White hair stepped into the room, with a plate of cookies. Ruby's eyes lit up instantly, as she didn't taker her eyes off them.

"I want to know, where did a little girl like you learn to use such a deadly weapon like that?" He asked her, as she was stuffing her face with cookies. She looked up sheepishly. "Because i only know one person with a style like that, A dust old crow." He continued.

"Oh, datsh my uncle," She said with a mouthful of cookies. She quickly swallowed her food and cleared her throat. "That's my uncle Qrow, I was really bad when i first started, but after getting him to teach me, I kick tons of butt, Oh yeah." She said, while doing some hand motions.

"It would appear so, wouldn't it. I have another question, Why does a little girl like you, want to have such a dangerous job?" He asked another question. Ruby didn't hesitate at all when giving her response.

"Because i want to help people, Just like my dad, uncle and Siblings. I've always dreamed about becoming a Huntress, to make the world a better place, one fight at a time." Ruby said confidently.

"Do you know who i am?" The her asked, while pointing at his face.

"You are professor Ozpin, headmaster at Beacon." She replied quickly.

"And i hear that you want to attend my school?" He asked, as she nodded her head fervently.

"More than anything," She answered him.

"Okay," Ozpin said, as his assistant simply groaned. Ruby's was awestruck about what had just happened, it looked like she could explode at any second now. But before she could celebrate, Oz just had one more question.

"Where is Itachi now? He was certainly there at the scene." Oz asked her.

"You know my brother?" Ruby asked, confused as to how he knew his name.

"We have met before, I've talked to him on multiple occasions." Oz replied.

"Right, anyways, I believe he went to get pick up Yang, that's why we came to Vale tonight anyways. Its a bar on the other side of town, Juniors i believe?" Ruby explained. "Why?"

"No reason I suppose, since everything is resolved here, I guess ill just have to talk to him once you all arrive at Beacon in three days." Ozpin said, before getting up and leaving. The police officer let her call Itachi so that he could come and pick her up. However when she called, he was already waiting outside.

"How did you know I was here?" Ruby said, as Itachi and Yang were waiting outside.

"I saw them come get you before i left to find Yang." Itachi explained. Ruby noticed Yang was rubbing the back of her head. Ruby laughed as she realized what had happened, Itachi had smacked her on the back of the head, probably leaving a bump after all the stuff she pulled tonight.

"Ha ha, at least I didn't get arrested," Yang said, trying to change the subject off of her.

"I did not get arrested, in fact, I got accepted into Beacon by Ozpin himself, how do you like that?" Ruby said, sticking her tongue out to spite her sister.

"What? No way, how awesome, our baby sister is going to Beacon with us!" Yang exclaimed, jumping off her bike to hug, and subsequently, pick up her sister with a crushing grip.

"If you don't let go of her, she might die before attending." Itachi calmly stated. Yang put Ruby down, much to her relief.

"Alright, come on Ruby, get on. We are going to have to go tell dad that ALL of his kids are leaving him at the same time." Itachi said, sighing lightly. Knowing Taiyang, it probably wouldn't be easy to talk to him about it. Both Yang and Ruby grunted with annoyance after hearing that. Ruby slowed walked over to Itachi's bike before getting on their way home.

The bullhead they had boarded was slowly making its way to beacon, letting every one take in the wonderful sight of the world beneath them. Ruby was hopping around, looking through all the windows surround them, taking in the sights. Itachi was calmly sitting down near the entrance of the vehicle.

"Ruby, i just know you are going to be the Bee's knees!" Yang said, giving her sister a pep talk, kind of.

"I don't want to be the "Bee's Knees" I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby said, almost deflating a bit, looking a bit glum. "I don't want everyone to think im special or anything."

"But you are special, You skipped ahead two years, come on trust me, it won't be so bad. You will make new friends in no time." Yang said reassuringly.

"Like you are one to talk, Yang, you ditched all your friends," Itachi said, teasing her.

"Its not my fault, I found out they were just using me to get close to you, Those jerks." Yang said, defending herself. "Your good looks ruined all my friendships" she said, accusing Itachi.

"Its probably better in the long run, those kind of people would probably made some really bad friends later on." Itachi explained, "People like that were bound to show their true colors at some point."

"You guys aren't making me feel any better," Ruby said, her voice even lower than before. Everyone's conversations were soon interrupted by a voice on the projector screens

"Hello, my name is Glynda Goodwitch, soon to be one of you Professor's, I would like to be the first to congratulate you on your acceptance to this prestigious academy. Once you get to campus, make your way over to the main auditorium for our orientation. There are several maps posted around school campus in case you get lost." Glynda informed everyone on board before the projection cut off.

"Straight to the point, isn't she?" Yang Commented.

"We are arriving at (Beacon Academy) now. Please take all of your belongings with you, and watch your step on the way out." A voice over the loudspeakers announced, it was disjointed at the Name of the place, signaling they use the voice for several other places.

Right as the doors opened, a blonde haired kid ran out to the closet trash can and puked, a lot. The students actively avoided walking near him, as he looked like he was about to have a repeat. All the students seem to move as a pack, except the three siblings, as Ruby was caught up ogling everyone's weapons. Itachi had to basically pry her off of someone already, and gave her a firm chop on the back of her head to make her behave.

"Ow ow ow, Itachi, you didn't have to him me, i just wanted to see what it did." Ruby said while rubbing her head.

"You have your own weapon to gawk at, no need to harass people you don't know yet." Itachi scolded her, as she gingerly nodded her head. However she wasn't looking where she was going and fell face first into some girls luggage, knocking her bags everywhere.

"What are you doing, you dope!" She heard a voice say above her, when Ruby turned to see who it was, she was met with a girl who could only be described as "White"

"Im sorry," Ruby said, trying to apologize, but it only seemed to make "White" angrier.

"Do you have any idea what kind of damage you could cause?" She tarted explaining, and yelling. "This is pure dust crystals, best on the market, If any of these had gone off, we all could've been blown of the cliff!" She continued, taking out a vial and shaking it around, getting it everywhere. Itachi noticed how reckless she was being and decided to intervene. He grabbed the hand holding the vial to get her to stop shaking it. Any more an Ruby probably would've sneezed, igniting it.

"Excuse me, but You should stop waving that stuff around, someone could get hurt." Itachi said from behind her, smiling lightly?

"Excuse me do you have any idea who you are talking to..." She started saying before seeing his face, her face grew a few shades of red after seeing his smiling face.

"I believe I do, Miss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee dust corporation. But that doesn't change the fact that you are being very reckless with that vial of dust there, I recommend you put that away before someone get hurt." Itachi said calmly, almost brushing over the fact of who she was with his own comment. He let go of her hand, as she finally realized what she had been doing, seeing the dust everywhere on the ground.

"Hmmph, I know perfectly well what I am doing, But for your consideration, I will take my belongings and keep moving, just so she can't mess anything up again." Weiss said, trying to sound "Gracious" as she commanded her entourage to pick up her belongings and continue on.

"Thanks Itachi," Ruby said, as he gave her a hand up.

"No problem, but I will have to leave you for a moment, there is someone i need to go talk too." He said before disappearing in a flash.

"Ugh, I got to learn that from him some day," She said before continuing on her way, to nowhere in particular.

"Ahh Itachi, what is so important that you must find you way into my office like this." Ozpin said, as he sensed Itachi emerging from behind a pillar.

"I didn't quite get the chance to speak with you after the robbery incident, As I needed to discipline my sister. I know you asked Ruby about me, What could you possibly want from me this time." Itachi stated, cutting the crap, getting straight to the point.

"Nothing you might be imagining I assure you, you made it very clear you thoughts on me when I approached you 8 years ago," Ozpin started explaining. "But we both know the difference in skills between you and the other students here, I only worry that you might, attract some unwanted attention." He said, emphasizing that last bit. "We both know that we have our hidden sides, but I would like to say, someone is on to you, and it doesn't look very good." He finished, the air around them felt just a tad bit, darker per-say.

"Hnn, worry about yourself, And ill worry about the people close to me, It wont be like last time." Itachi said, before disappearing from him too. Ozpin found what he said to be very, interesting, but decided that being patient was a much better option, as he sat down and took a tip of his coffee.

Itachi sneaked past everyone heading back into the assembly hall as Ozpin was finishing up his speech. He appeared behind Ruby and Yang, Weiss noticed and jumped quite a bit, But Ruby and Yang didn't flinch at all.

"Where have you been bro? You missed the speech." Yang asked curiously.

"I heard it, I was just outside, too crowded in here," Itachi lied. However they didn't question him, being as socially inept as he came across.

"You all will be sleeping in this hall tonight, as tomorrow is initiation. All of you stuff is to be kept in your designated locker, No weapons may be kept on them." Glynda announced from the top of the stage. The guys all shared a smirk with each other, a few of them winked at some of the girls, causing them to make faces. Everyone was supplied a sleeping bag, if they didn't have one already, and as everyone got changed in their genders changing room, they gathered in the hall. The girls soon started noticing Itachi, and began to flock over to him, inching their bags closer and closer to him. Itachi sighed as he tried to think of a plan.

Yang noticed what was happening, and grabbed Ruby as they went and put their bags next to Itachi, stopping the advance of the girls at least for now. If mean looks could kill someone, They would surely be dead right about now.

"Yep, this was bound to happen, huh?" Yang said, teasing Itachi, who simply shook his head. But one more girl was walking towards them. Weiss, from the courtyard earlier.

"Look, if you are here to nag me again, i said im sorry." Ruby said preemptively.

"If you would listen to me, instead of jumping to conclusion, I was coming over to Apologize to you, But I guess I can rescind that apology if you'd like?" Weiss said, getting a little snippy as she finished that sentence.

"Oh. My bad, uhh, Thanks I appreciate that," Ruby said sincerely.

"Hey look, Ruby made her first friend," yang said, teasing her.

"Hpmh, we are anything but friends, i just wanted to be the better person, i'll be taking my leave now." Weiss said quickly while going back to her sleeping bag, making Ruby look a bit sad.

"Well, i'm going to sleep, don't stay up too late Yang," Itachi said, as he rolled over on his side.

"Why are you singling me out, you jerk!" She protested before rolling over herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welp, new chapter, Teams are made, I totally didn't have a good name for Itachi's so ech. Anyways, hope you all enjoy, Leave a review, I certainly enjoy reading them. And As far as i can say right now, No other naruto characters will be coming in, UNLESS i find a good reason to do so. Well i have one idea, but it will be a lot longer for that to come into play. And as for romance, ill defintitly give it a shot, gimme some ideas of who you might want to pairings for and ill see what i end up going with, you should see the one im probably going for right now though. No Ruby or Yang, not happenening. Anyways. enjoy**

The morning came much sooner than some people might've wanted but itachi was up bright and early, getting ready for their initiation today. He dressed up in his Newly made Akatsuki cloak, with his sandals and modified Headband. No longer the symbol of the leaf crossed out, but now of his family crest, with a rose behind it, the idea came from Ruby when they were younger.

Itachi started his morning stretches, drawing some of the girls attention yet again, Mush to his dismay. However once Yang and Ruby came over to him, they withdrew once again.

"You are going to wear that? Come on, it's so unfashionable, like our great great great grandparents would have worn that." Yang said, mocking her brothers choice in attire.

"I think it looks cool Itachi, except maybe those shoes and socks." Ruby tried to compliment him, however lost it at the end.

"Its not about being fashionable, i've told you this before. Everything I wear has a purpose." Itachi explained to his sisters, who were also starting to stretch with him. He made sure that they picked up some good habits from him, he even made sure they got good grades up until Beacon. It took Yang a while but she got the hang of it, eventually.

After everyone had cleaned up the hall, they went to the locker rooms to pick up their weapons. Itachi's was filled to the brim full of various explosive tags, kunai, and other throwables. His only Non consumable weapon was his Wakizashi he made Back in signal. He kept as just that, a sword, no matter how much Ruby begged him to "Upgrade" it. He opened a storage tag, and shoved all of his items inside, concealing them inside of two tags, one in each sleeve, for convenience.

"I still don't know how you can store things inside of paper like that, but ever since you have given us one fro our ammo, its been super helpful." Ruby said, as she also stored some inside of hers. Itachi had first came up with the idea when he trained with Ruby, and she weighed herself down by carrying too much ammo, and she almost fell over multiple times. They were pretty rudimentary fuinjutsu, but simple enough for him to make one for them. Yang had tried to get him to sell, to make money, but Itachi quickly put down the idea hard.

"How are the teams going to be formed, you think we might be able to pick our own?" Ruby asked Itachi, who simply shrugged as a response. Nobody really knew how, but they were certain that teams would be formed today. Weiss walked up to a red haired girl, dressed almost as a spartan, trying to make conversation.

"So Pyhrra, have you given any thought to what team you might wanna be place on?" Weiss asked her. "Im sure everyone would love to have a strong fighter on their team" she said, obviously hinting towards something.

"Im not really sure, I figured id let the chips fall were they may, so to speak." Pyhrra replied, giving a small shrug of her shoulders.

"I was thinking, maybe we could be on a team?" Weiss said, trying to sound innocent in her question, Itachi however, knew exactly what she was going for. He walked over to them, interrupting their conversation.

"Im pretty sure we aren't going to pick our own teams, there's no point in scheming now," Itachi said, smiling lightly.

"How dare you, I was just trying to be friendly, besides, do you even know who She is?" Weiss exclaimed when pointing to Pyhrra, who looked a bit uncomfortable.

"As a matter of fact, I do, Pyhrra Nikos, 4 time mistral regional tournament victor, claimed to be the "invincible" girl." Itachi explained, Pyhrra was starting to become more and more nervous, Itachi noticed it as well. "Should i be impressed?" Itachi added at the end. This shocked both of the girls he was talking too

"Should you? of course you should I guarantee she would wipe the floor with you in a fight!" Weiss exclaimed. This caught the attention of Yang and Ruby.

"Pshh no way, Itachi beat everyone in our school, without ever taking a hit. He was given the chance to come to Beacon 6 years early By Ozpin himself, but Itachi turned him down." Yang chimed in, only to be hit in the head by her brother.

"Tch, Yea right, nobody would turn down an offer like that, besides, Ozpin would never have asked an 11 year old to attend his school." Weiss remarked, giving a slight scoff at the end.

"Anyways Pyhrra, i would love to spar with you sometime, but i believe we should be making our way outside now." Itachi said while waving them goodbye.

Pyhrra blushed when she heard this, just the fact that someone would actually want to spar with her, considering her reputation was exhilarating. He had even been in the same boat with her if what the blond haired girl said was true. She smiled to herself before walking outside after them.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors,and today you abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin announced, while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Now most of you have heard the talk about teams, well, let me answer your questions about them. Your teams will be formed today," Glynda started, "The first person you make eye contact with in the forest, will be your partner for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Glynda finished, her statement shocking a lot of the students. Weiss scoffed a bit after hearing that her plan had already failed.

"Now you mission here today will be collecting an artifact in a temple at the other end of this forest. Do not hesitate to destroy any enemy in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded based on your performance here today. But our instructors will not intervene. Now that everyone has heard the briefing, take your positions." Ozpin said finished up his little speech.

Everyone had taken a crouching stance, ready to be launched by the pad underneath them, except Itachi, who couldn't really care less. Itachi was the last to be launched as he soared towards the tree line. He took notice of some of the other students landings. Particularly Ruby, she slowed her self down with her gun, and grabbing hold of a tree branch swinging herself to the ground. Yang however just plowed herself through some trees jumping off on the the trunks landing a little sloppily, but decent enough. Itachi however just continued with his momentum and ran along the trees just like he used to.

Itachi noticed something near him however, he quickly readied himself, However it was not a grimm, but a familiar redhead from earlier.

"Oh, hello again!" Pyhrra said while waving to him. Itachi lowered his weapons. "I'm afraid I don't remember your name from earlier." Pyhrra said while walking over tim him.

"Itachi, Pleasure to meet you. Im guessing we should continue walking?" Itachi greeted her, while motioning her towards their destination.

"Sorry if I came off as rude earlier, I just wanted to make sure Weiss wasn't trying anything." Itachi said, while smiling at her.

"Oh it's no problem, I really didn't have any preference on teammates, so It was nice to have someone ask me." Pyhrra replied, waving it off.

"Im sure plenty of people would want to be on your team," Itachi assured her.

"Im not so sure, My last team friends didn't seem to keen on it." Pyhrra added, talking to herself quietly, however Itachi heard it.

"I just hope My sisters are doing alright, They can take care of themselves, But Yang can be way to impulsive." Itachi said, voicing his concerns aloud.

"You have sister in this forest too?" Pyhrra asked, curiously.

"Yea, the one with Long Blonde hair, and the girl in the red cloak who were with me earlier." Itachi stated.

"Forgive me for saying, but you guys look nothing alive, none of you do." Pyhrra said bluntly.

"Of course, Yang and Ruby are half siblings, and i'm their adopted brother, I started living with them at age 7." Itachi said calmly.

"Oh I see, does that mean your old family..." Pyhrra started before silencing herself. She shouldn't have even started asking something like that.

"Died, they died when i was at a young age." Itachi answered her unfinished question, although it wasn't the whole truth.

"I shouldn't have brought it up, I-Im sorry" Pyhrra tried to apologize to him.

"It was long ago, nothing you have to worry about," He said, while smiling at her. She wanted to feel bad, but looking at his smiling face instead made her feel a lot better. However their conversation was interrupted by the sound of several Ursai coming from the bushes behind them. They quickly got into battle ready position. Pyhrra readied her spear and shield, but she noticed Itachi didn't look like he was carrying anything. Was he going to fight with his fists?

One of the ursai got inpatient as it charged Pyhrra, It roared, rallying the others around it. Pyhrra quickly jumped to the side dodging its charge, but another one had swiped at her from behind, but she nimbly dodged it. The more she looked around, the more grimm were appearing, it was an almost overwhelming number of grimm. However Itachi seemed unfazed by everything. He had two ursai and a beowolf all attacking him simultaneously, however he just simply dodged just enough to avid getting hit every time. However Pyhrra watched as another ursai ran up behind him and struck him in the back.

Pyhrra was just about to try and get to him to help, but Itachi simply disappeared in a puff of smoke. Pyhrra couldn't watch any longer as the was attacked again. She block An ursais strike as it sent her sliding back a few feet, but she readied her spear, and stuck a few hard strikes right in the base of its neck, underneath its head, Head, putting it down.

Before they could attack her any further, She noticed that a Kunai with a piece of paper tied to it had hit all 7 grimm simultaneously. Itachi had appeared in front of Pyhrra, picked her up quickly and dashed away, and all Pyhrra saw behind them was a massive explosion, and the pained cries of the grimm dying. After Itachi had put some distance between them and the fight zone, He slowed down .

"I think you can put me down now," Pyhrra stated, as he was still carrying her bridal style. He quickly put her down on her feet before continuing, But Pyhrra was too curious to what had happened.

"How did you do that, I just saw you disappear into smoke, is that your semblance?" Pyhrra asked.

"Not quite, some some tricks i can do, I can explain better some other time. But i believe it best if we keep moving on." He said while looking at her, however he had yet to turn his sharingan off. Pyhrra was about to ask what was wrong with his eyes, but they had faded back to their usual color. "I believe some groups have already made it there, It should be right over this ridge here." He pointed out. He moved aside some branches and saw some other groups standing by the temple. They went down to meet up with them, some of them left already but yang and presumably her Partner were still waiting.

"Hey Bro, where you been? I guess I finally beat you in a race, or were just too busy making out with your new girlfriend?" Yang called out to him, teasing him as much as she could. Only Itachi walked straight up to her, and hit her on the back of the head, causing a little bump to grow.

"Hey watch it, I was just messing with you alright?" Yang grumbled angrily, causing her partner to smile. Pyhrra blushed a bit at Yang's comment, but nobody seemed to notice. However the silence was disrupted by a screaming Ruby falling from the sky, right on top of Yang.

"Hey sis, thanks for the catch," Ruby said innocently, however Yang was too disorientated to respond.

"Ruby, you left your partner up there, didn't you." Itachi stated bluntly. The look on her face showed that he was right, he noticed that she was falling off the nevermore flying above.

"I told you to jump!" Ruby exclaimed, that didn't calm Weiss down though, as she continued to fall. Itachi sighed before Ultimately Jumping up and catching her about 40 feet before she hit the ground. After they landed, she quickly wanted to step on the ground, and compose herself.

"Thanks, i guess," Weiss thanked him, albeit a bit quietly.

"Im assuming this was your idea?" Itachi said, pointing his finger at Ruby.

"Yea, Miss Ice Queen over there would never have thought of something so brilliant," Ruby said confidently.

"Brilliant, Your idea could've gotten us killed!" Weiss exclaimed, stomping her foot angrily.

"And what, Your forest fire didn't almost burn us to a crisp?" Ruby shouted back.

"It's not my fault the Beowolf jumped out of the way!" Weiss retorted.

"Yes it is, because you missed!" Ruby replied, Itachi had enough of these two bickering.

"Enough! We can talk about this later, When i don't know, a nevermore isn't starting to circle back to us." Itachi spoke up, His sisters hadn't heard him raise his voice in a long time, so Ruby instantly quieted down, knowing how Itachi could be.

However the Nevermore wasn't their only problem, The last two group members came running from the forest being chased by a deathstalker. The boy seemed annoyed, but the girl seemed like she was having the time of her life, running for her life.

"Everyone grab your pairs relics, we are going to the rendezvous, now." Itachi commanded, "Pyhrra grab those two's as well, they won't have time to come this way to get them."

"Alright everyone, to the cliffs, let's move." Ruby and Itachi said in unison, as they motioned everyone to follow them.

"Ruby, Yang and Your partners, you have more ranged capabilities and agility to deal with the Nevermore, while Pyhrra, and I will assist the Other two with the deathstalker." Itachi said, as Ruby and her team Nodded. Their group split off there, heading to more favorable ground to fight their combatant. Itachi and Pyhrra quickly met up with the other two people.

"Us for will fight the deathstalker, while Ruby's team is taking the Nevermore. A deathstalker is highly armored, however It's many eyes are weapons as well at the joint with its stinger. Just follow my Lead." Itachi commanded, as everyone nodded. Itachi quickly gathered 8 shuriken in his hands and tossed them straight at the deathstalker. Each one found its target, each hitting one of its eyes, effectively rendering it blind. Itachi then motioned for The black haired kid to step up.

"Get up behind its stinger, and cut it off." Itachi said, "We will keep it occupied.

Pyhrra got up close stabbing and shooting it to keep its attention. The deathstalker wildly started swinging its claws, trying to hit his targets, even accidently. But the boy hopped up on its tail, and slashed at the stinger's joint causing the chitinous appendage to fall on top of its armored body, getting partially stuck inside due to its weight.

"Orange, Put the final nail in the coffin," Itachi said, she instantly realized what he meant. She grinned widely before running at the dazed Deathstalker, she Jumped up as high as she could and hit the Stinger like nail, as it shattered the armor around it, causing the Deathstalker to howl in pain.

"Pyhrra, boost me," Was all Itachi said, but she got in position, and Itachi jumped on hre shield, as she jumped up, launching him high into the sky, and itachi readied the final blow. His Hand charged with lighting, he would finish it off with a chidori. He came speed at the deathstalker like a bullet, and as soon as his hand made contact with its fleshy body, a hole was made clean through its body, and a delayed reaction of its body jolting from the lightning made its wound even worse, killing it instantly.

"That was AWESOME, Ren did you see that, he made a hole bigger than all of us combined with one strike of his hand OMG!..." The excitable valkyrie rambled on to her silent partner. Itachi was paying more attention to the now dead nevermore as Ruby stood on the cliff after decapitating the beast. Itachi smiled, as he couldn't be more proud of his sisters.

Later in the main auditorium, Everyone was gathered for one last announcement ceremony for everyone who passed the entrance exam.

"Itachi Uchiha, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren. You four have gathered the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will be know an team INPL (Interplanetary?, Heh get it, Cuz Itachi is from a different world, Ok i'll see myself out) Led by Itachi Uchiha. Congratulations Young man." Ozpin announced, He respectfully bowed and walked off stage.

Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, And Yang Xiao-Long, You have gathered the White knight pieces. From this day forward, you will be known as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose. This is certainly shaping up to be am interesting Year." Ozpin announced, saying the last bit to himself.

 **My original idea was actually to scrap Blake, and Put him in charge of Ruby's team instead, seeing as I've already made Ruby much more mature than canon, well with a doting RESPONSIBLE older sibling helping her, it was bound to happen. BUt Decided this was probably the better, or at least easier way to go. And i don't have to undermine Ruby's leadership. Nothing against Blake, mostly, but she easily my least favorite of the 4 girls.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welp a new chapter is out, hope you all had a good holiday, 2019, whooo. Let's hope it goes smoothly huh? Anyways, feel free to review and PM with anything relevant to the story if you'd like i'd be happy to talk about the decision i've made with this story and what's maybe in store for the future, no spoilers really though. Hope you enjoy.**

With the entrance ceremony over with, every new team was assigned a dorm room. The room was rather spacious, with their own bathrooms connected to them. Itachi and his team settled into their room rather nicely, except from having to stop Nora from jumping and breaking her bed.

"So Team leader, what's first on our Agenda?" Pyhrra asked, as Itachi was looking at a schedule handed to him from Glynda the previous day.

"Our First class is Grimm studies with Professor Port, at 9:00 am" Itachi replied, "Which is in about 30 minutes."

"Is that why you got us up so early?" Nora complined, still lying on her bed, about to pass out.

"Of course, Ren told me how much you refuse to wake up. He told me that if you get up and get ready on time, Ren said he will make you pancakes later." Itachi said while smiling, as Nora instantly shot up and darted around the room.

"I did?" Ren asked quietly in the corner. "I guess, but you have to promise me, Itachi, that she can't touch the syrup. Its a disaster waiting to happen." Ren reluctantly agreed, but he gave a grave warning. The tone of his voice told Itachi that he meant it 100 percent. Nora was up and ready in record time, almost begging everyone to get a move on.

"Everybody move out, Hut 1 2 3..." Nora shouted like a military drill sergeant, as they walked out the door in single file. They sat in the second row closest to the door, about 6 minutes early, bit Itachi noticed Ruby and her team was not yet here. When he looked out the window, he saw them all Running frantically from the dorms, Itachi simply sighed and shook his head.

Ruby and her team got in the room right on time, the bell going off as they closed the door. They sat down right in front of them as the front row seats were the only one's left. Itachi was glad they made it on time, but disappointed seeing as they were almost late, on their first day.

"Ill be out in just a second class, just have to put some paperwork away," I deep hearty voice shouted from a small office room. Itachi could feel the stares of several people around the room, mostly the girls looking at him with longing gazes, but also from several the boys. They were most likely mad that he was taking all the girls attentions. We would never escape this would he?

"Does this happen often?" Pyhrra asked, as she looked around at everyone staring at him. Once the girls noticed her sitting next to him, and looking around, they shot her their meanest glare, making the spartan quite uncomfortable.

"Everywhere I go, its a curse. You'll get used to it, hopefully," Itachi replied, "Just don't let any of them get to you, you are my partner, whether they like it or not." Itachi added. That comment made Pyhrra blush just a bit, which didn't go unnoticed by their other two members.

"Alright class, welcome to your first day here at Beacon. This class is dedicated to teaching you the ins and outs of Hunting monsters, Why I used to be just like you, so Active and ready to learn, This one Time..." Port started, Wasting no time to get in to his "In my youth" speeches, telling tales of "heroics" he had done. Most of them sounded horribly exaggerated, which only made him sound that much more conceded.

Everyone but Nora on their team took notes on everything important, however Nora was busy drawing a funny picture, instead. Which Ren quickly took away and told her to pay attention, which made her finally start listening, though not very intently.

Meanwhile around Beacon

Itachi had decided to send a clone around school to learn the layout, and overall just learn more about Beacon. There was one thing that was certainly bothering Itachi, he couldn't quite figure out why, but he could feel chakra emanating from below the school. As far as Itachi knew, only he had chakra in this world. This would definitely need to be uncovered as soon as possible.

However, the only person who would probably know about it, is the Headmaster, Ozpin. Itachi still didn't fully trust that him, too much of his personality made him seem like puppeteer, controlling everything from the shadows. Much to the same degree as Danzo, and that didn't bode well to Itachi. Of course it was all speculation, but perhaps he should finally get on his good side, maybe figure out the secrets he's hiding.

Itachi would try and not use force if possible, But his Tsukiyomi would probably yield results. He hoped it wouldn't have to come to that. As his clone was roaming the halls, taking in its surroundings, a familiar blond teacher happened to notice him.

"Mr. Uchiha, why are you not in class right now. Ditching on your first day?" Glynda scolded him.

"I am in class, this is simply a clone. I sent this clone out to learn the layout of the school while my real body in in professor ports class right now." Itachi replied calmly.

"As if i would believe such a ridiculous story. Now I suggest you get back there before I tell Professor Port." Glynda said strictly.

"I have already told you, I am in class, Im sure the Professor will tell you the same thing, now if you don't mind, I have some learning to do." Itachi stated blankly, before continuing his route. Glynda wanted to say something in response but decided to just call Port on his scroll. He picked up after a few rings.

"Glynda, You just interrupted my story at the worst possible time. How can I help you?" Port said, as Glynda could hear a sigh of relief in the background of his phone.

"I saw Mr. Uchiha roaming the halls, So i take it he's not in class with you?" She asked, even though she "knew" the answer.

"Mr. Uchiha is sitting right here in the second row, Has been all class, he's even participated in my storytelling." Port declared,

"Oh, I see, it must've been a look alike, My apologies." Glynda apologized before hanging up the phone. "A clone huh? Interesting discovery." Glynda mumbled to herself before getting ready for her class.

Back in the classroom

"Why was he mentioning your name? You've been here this whole time." Pyhrra whispered her question.

"it seems Mrs. Good Witch has run into one of my clones around school. She assumed i wasn't in class, and I proved her wrong," Itachi said with a small smile.

"Clones? I don't quite get what you mean." Pyhrra asked, a little confused.

"I can demonstrate later, but for now, I can make clones and have them act freely, and once they disappear, everything they learned gets transfered to me. Currently they are learning the layout of the school, as it is rather big." Itachi explained.

"That is so cool, can you make clones of other people, Or how many can you make, can you Imagine making a hundred of you to fight enemies?!" Nora said, raising her voice a bit.

"Mrs. Valkyrie, would you please pay attention. You are disrupting the class." Port scolded her, as she shirked back into her seat. Itachi simply sighed, realizing that she was definitely going to be a handful.

"Now, those of you out there, do you think you have the traits that make up a great Huntsman?" Port asked the crowd of students. Weiss instantly shot her Hand up.

"I do sir, Good, then prove it, grab your weapon from the back, and get ready." He announced. Weiss quickly gathered her weapon and was took her stance. Port brought a cage out from the back, holding a boarbatusk. How he had managed to capture it was a mystery, but quite impressive.

"Now are you ready? Then lets see what you are made of." Port said, as he got ready to break the lock holding the angry grimm.

"Go Weiss" "Whoo, you go girl," "Yea, represent Team RWBY" Weiss's three team members shouted from their seats.

"Would you be quiet Ruby, i'm trying to concentrate!" Weiss snapped back at her leader, causing Ruby to shrink down a bit. Itachi frowned a bit after hearing that. Port had broken the lock, and immediately, the Boarbatusk charged the only thing in its sight, Weiss.

Weiss dashed at the grimm, and swung he rapier, but he hit was blocked by its heavy armor on its head. She quickly regained her poise after getting knocked away, as the boar wasn't done yet. It quickly did a U-turn and headed straight back at her. Weiss striked again however this time, her weapon got caught in its tusk, as it was wrenched from her hands and tossed across the room.

"Ohoho, disarmed, how will you fare without your weapon?" Port asked aloud. Weiss quickly formed a glyph at her feet, and jumped over the charging boar as it slammed into the wall, dazing itself. She ran to her weapon and grabbed it once more. The boar regained its composure, and charged once more, this time, with much more ferocity.

"Go for its belly, there's no armor there!" Ruby shouted her advice, Which gave Weiss an idea. She formed a glyph in front of her stopping the Boar dead in its track, as it flipped over from the impact. He second glyph formed at an angle above her, she jumped off it and shoved her sword straight though its underbelly, killing it.

"Well done, You truly do have what it takes to be a huntress." Port congratulated her, as the class gave her a round of applause. "Class dismissed, everyone."

Everybody left the classroom in hurry, Ruby ran after Weiss, leaving Yang and Blake behind. Itachi followed them, when he caught up them, he had heard the tail end of their conversation. Weiss stomped off, leaving a sullen Ruby alone in the hallway. This was his time to intervene, he sent a clone to Weiss, walked over to Ruby.

"So, rough first day huh?" Itachi said, starting the conversation, and keying her into what he had heard.

"Was she right, am I not fit to be leader?" Ruby asked right off the bat.

"I don't know," Itachi started, Ruby lowered her head slightly, but Itachi wasn't finished. "Nobody knows, Ozpin, Me, and definitely not Weiss. It's only been one day Ruby. Nobody earns trust in one day, Anybody who trusts that fast is a fool. And i've seen plenty of fools. But you Ruby, are not a fool, because you doubt yourself." Itachi went on, Ruby was confused to where he was going with this. "A fool would believe they are the best they can be right off the bat, when no one can be. You have taken the first step to being a leader, and will only continue to improve, just like you always have. I think anyone should be proud to be led by you," Itachi finished his speech as he brought Ruby in for a hug.

"Thanks Big bro, you always make me feel better, now, do you want to teach me how to be a leader?" She said, as she pulled out the puppy dog eyes, pleading Him to help her. Itachi smiled as he brought his two fingers up to her forehead, giving her a poke, much to her dismay.

"Maybe next time, Sis, for now, I need you to promise you will get up earlier for class, i taught you better than that," Itachi said, as his smile grew a bit, his scary smile that Ruby knew well. A chill ran down her spine.

"Yea, of-f c-course, I will get right on that, in my room, right now?" Ruby said, as she slowly inched her way away from him, before taking off.

Ozpin watched from afar, he was originally going to step in a talk to her, but it seems Itachi had the same idea. After Ruby left, he turned and gave a glare in Ozpin's direction, letting him know he knew he was there. However he didn't say anything as he just left as his team arrived.

Meanwhile with Itachi's clone. Weiss was sitting on a bench in the courtyard, just thinking to herself. Until Itachi came up behind her silently, making Weiss jump.

"Hey, can you stop doing that! What's you deal?" Weiss exclaimed, jumping out of her seat, But Itachi simply sat down on the now vacant bench.

"Why do you think you have to be leader?" Itachi said, getting straight to the point.

"Excuse me?" Weiss scoffed at him, However he didn't give a reply. "Well if you must know, I just think I would be a much better fit than someone as Young as Ruby. I've trained longer and harder, and deserve better." Weiss explained.

"All the training in the world can't beat raw talent, That's what i've learned. You start from nothing, work your way up the ladder of proficiency. You get so high, but eventually that ladder stops. Then you find a teacher, who extends that ladder, so you climb higher, But eventually that teacher can no longer extend it. And that continues on an on, until there are no more teachers to learn from, you are at your peak. But how does that compare to someone who started off with a higher ladder." Itachi went on. Weiss listened intently.

"If they get the same training as you, they still end up higher than you. But you can't let that stop you from improving yourself, pass them up until you eventually peak, then be satisfied that you are as good as you can be." Itachi finished. Weiss wanted to interrupt a couple of times, but refrained, instead just listening to his talk.

"While I don't particularly agree with you ideology, I get what you are saying. You believe Ruby has this "raw talent" you spoke of?" Weiss asked.

"I've seen it ever since she was young. She learned a very hard to use weapon very early on, from definitely not the best teacher. Everything she's done has been with relative ease, something Yang could never hope to reach, at least in my eyes." Itachi replied.

"What about you, I've heard you were really strong, how do you think you compare to Ruby?" Weiss asked curiously, as he hadn't spoken about himself only Ruby and Yang.

"I am the outlier here, my circumstances are wildly different, but I can't go into any more detail than that. However I believe Ruby is destined for something great, however she needs support from all of you. It's been one day, give her a chance, i'm sure she won't disappoint you," Itachi said, as he disappeared in a cloud o smoke, making Weiss cough a bit. Weiss knew that he was right, she had been acting like a brat, but now she would have to believe in herself to be the best she could be.

Meanwhile with team INRP

"Pancakes are done," Ren said, as he took them off the portable stove he got from Itachi. "Why do you have this anyways?" Ren asked curiously, as he hadn't seen him carry it in or anything.

"I love pancakes, or much anything sweet, Have you heard of "dango?" Itachi replied, as everyone shook their head. "Well i might just have to make some later." Itachi said while taking a bite out of his pancake. Nora was sneakily reaching for the syrup but it was taken hastily by Ren, who frowned at her.

"Why isn't she allowed syrup anyways?" Pyhrra asked the stoic boy.

"Too much sugar, if you think she has too much energy now, you wouldn't believe it when she downs a whole bottle of syrup." Ren said, while pouring some on his own pancakes. "She stayed up for 4 days straight, and crashed for 2 whole days. I've never let her have it since."

"That's because you want it all to yourself," Nora said, sticking her tounge out at him. Causing everyone to laugh a bit, but after their dinner, they quickly got ready and went to sleep, ready for the next day.

The next day, first day of Combat class with Goodwitch

"This class is dedicated to the honing of our Physical skills, that entails talks of strategy, teamwork, and sparring with other classmates. Now if i could get two members to come up here and demonstrate a proper spar?" Goodwitch announced to the classroom. Yang raised her hand rather fast, as Glynda motioned her to come up. "Now to find you a partner."

"No need, I want to fight Itachi," Yang said, pointing at her brother, who simply sighed deeply.

"Well then Mr. Uchiha, you will spar with Mrs. Xiao-Long, if you would come up here please. Itachi slowly traded his way up the arena, and stood there stoically as yang got in her stance.

"Now class, in these spars, whether in class or in a tournament style duel, who ever's aura reaches the red first, or is thrown from the arena, is the loser. Now whenever you two are ready, you may begin." Goodwitch explained, giving her ok for the match to start.

"You already know the outcome Yang," Itachi said coldly.

"Do I, i'm not so sure!" Yang replied, as she lunged at Itachi who moved ever so slightly. Her punch missed by a sliver, but she wasn't done yet. She started her barrage of punches, left straight, right jab, left hook, uppercut, low punch. Every swing missed by the smallest margin, as Itachi simply moved his body.

"Fight back already!" Yang exclaimed, as She could tell Itachi wasn't taking her seriously.

"If you wish," Itachi replied, as he deflected her next punch with his arm, and stuck her back with a open palm to the chest. Yang was sent skidding along the ground, the wind left her lungs at an immense speed. She regained her composure, and retook her stance, prepared to rush him again, however Itachi had pulled out several shurikens at her, but when she went to deflect them, they had gone all of target, or at least it seemed like they had.

The rest of the class was surprised when the shuriken bounced off of each other, going straight for Yang's backside, However Yang knew this trick all to well. She quickly spun around and deflected them at the last second. But as she had turned back around, Itachi was already on her, he kicked out his leg, tripping Yang up, and knee'd her in the stomach as she fell.

The impact knocked out a huge chunk of yang's aura. but she quickly got away, and back on her feet. She tried her assault again but When she swung her fist at him, he dissipated into a swarm of crows. But the rest of the class just noticed Yang swinging at the air, as Itachi walked behind her, and gently pushed her out of the ring. Much to the surprise of everyone.

"What just happened?" Pyhrra asked her team, who had no answer to give. Even Glynda was shocked about what had happened.

"You cheater Itachi, ugh, you won't ever just fight me will you. Well, i guess that makes 151 attempts, You win again." Yang said, angry at first, but ultimately accepted defeat.

"Umm, Ruby what happened?" Blake asked her teammate as she was also related to Itachi.

"He used an illusion on her, He was these special eyes that whenever anyone looks eye to eye with him. He can cast powerful Illusions but he probably only did a simple one," Ruby explained. Pyhrra and his team heard her explanation. "Oh but don't tell him I told you, he likes to keep it a secret." Ruby added.

"Since Mrs. Xiao-Long was knocked out of the arena, Mr. Uchiha is declared the victor, You two may take your seats now. Now for our first assignment we are going to find out each of our team members strengths and weaknesses talk among yourselves and do be honest with them, as you hold each other's lives in your hands." Goodwitch said, causing the class to talk to their teams intimately. Itachi went and took his seat next to his team again. Their team walked abit, but decided to wait until a more private location to discuss those, Itachi's suggestion.

"I have no weaknesses, i'm the strongest one in this classroom hands down," A student said aloud.

"Oh really, Care to explain why you think so Mr. Winchester?" Glynda called him out his boast.

"Because i'm stronger and more skilled and don't rely on trickery to win, easy as that." Cardin said, shooting a glance at Itachi.

"Well, you can always spar with someone to prove it, maybe tomorrow, you would volunteer?" Glynda asked, as he smiled.

"How about right now?" Caridin chimed in, confidently.

"Class will be over in 5 minutes, that's why I said tomorrow Mr. winchester." Glynda said bluntly, causing the class to chuckle, making Caridin angry.

The bell rung shortly after dismissing everyone for the day. Team RWBY and INPR made their way to the cafeteria for Lunch. They grabbed their food and sat down, but were quickly distracted by a student crying out in pain.

"Ahh, stop it that hurts!" A rabbit faunus said, as Cardin and his team were harassing her, pulling on her rabbit ears.

"See, I told you they were real, what a Freak," Cardin said, as him and he team laughed, as he pulled a bit harder again.

"People like that make me sick, what gives them the right to harass faunus." Blake said, as she gripped her utensils tightly making a fist. Itachi stood up instantly, and made his way over to them. Itachi grabbed his wrist and squeezed hard, making him release his grip instantly.

"Ill take care of this, don't worry" Itachi said with a bright smile to the Rabbit faunus, who nodded and quickly left. "Now, i don't appreciate your actions here, and I advise you to stop them." Itachi said coldly to Cardin, who was freed from his grip, and rubbing his pained hand.

"Oh yeah? Or what? I'll beat you anyday pretty boy, I can guarantee you will be knocked out with one hit, seeing as you only try and dodge, i bet you are a weakling." Cardin said, antagonizing Itachi further.

"Hnn" Itachi, "I suggest you and your team leave, before any other problem arises," Itachi warned them, while turning around starting to walk away. Cardin growled and took a swing at Itachi from behind, only Itachi was aware of it. He quickly bent over dodging his punch and extending his foot to hit carding square in the chest in one fluid motion. Before Cardin could react, Itachi had turned around and kicked his feet out from under him, sending him toppling to the ground. Cardin's team mates were about to intervene but Glynda had entered the cafeteria.

"Break it up you two, before I make both of you serve detention," She said, as Cardin stood up and walked away with his team in tow. Itachi simply walked back to his table and sat down. His friends faces' displayed their current emotions quite well.

"That was, cool of you Itachi, i'm glad to see someone stand up for her like that." Blake said. As he his friends all nodded in agreement.

"Well, someone had too," Itachi said with a smile, as they continued their lunch in peace.

 **I hope i did a good enough job with coming up with speeches especially Weiss's because I based it off a few things from Naruto. Kakashi had talked about how he shouldn't have been fighting along the same field as people like Naruto and Sasuke because of just how prodigal they were. They were raw natural (and unnatural) talent in their own ways. Normal ninja couldn't have ever hoped to compare to them, especially at the end of Naruto. The gap was just too wide for most people to hope to be like them anyways see ya later**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Welp another new chapter is out, Hopefully I did it well enough, but its a bit short, but ehh. I really appreciate the positive reception im getting on this story, I was actually pretty skeptical about this story initially but it seems to be going well. Anyways, feel free to keep reviewing and reading if you enjoy. Thank you all.**

Itachi sidestepped every one of Cardin's attacks, as he furiously swung his mace, unable to make contact. Itachi stepped towards him and tripped him, causing him to topple to the ground. Cardin growled under his breath.

"Fight me you coward!" Cardin exclaimed, as Itachi simply paid him no mind. He had his back turned to him, taunting Cardin as he rushed in for one more attack. But Itachi ducked his swing and flicked his forehead, causing him to lose his balance. Cardin was about to swing once more but the buzzer intervened, as Cardin's aura was now in the red.

"That's enough." Glynda announced, "Student's as you can see this is what happens when someone's aura drop into the red. In tournament style duel, This would mean Mr. Winchester is no longer capable of fighting, and has lost." Glynda continued. "Mr. Winchester, please refer to your scroll more often in order to gauge your aura levels. We wouldn't want you to get eaten by a grimm would we?" Cardin was about to make a snide remark, but Glynda gave him a glare, making him turn away to take his seat.

"Now remember class, The Vytal festival is only a few weeks away. The students will start arriving soon, for the tournament, so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete will be representing all of Vale." Glynda announced, as the bell rang, dismissing everyone from her class. Itachi walked back over to his team, as they were congratulating him for another win.

"Did you really have to end the fight like that Itachi?" Ren said, referring to the final flick that brought Cardin's aura to the red.

"Maybe not, but it was pretty funny," Itachi replied, as his team chuckled a bit, except Nora who was quite a bit louder. Cardin glared at them across the room, pissed off more than usual. Itachi paid him no mind as he continued talking with his team.

"Alright everybody, tomorrow is the field trip to the Forever Fall forest, Professor Peach has asked us to get samples of special tree sap for her. I will be accompanying you all to make sure you are safe, as there will be grimm there." she announced before the class was dismissed.

"Hey team leader, would you want to do some training with me? I want to know a bit more about how you fight," Pyhrra asked Itachi.

"Sure, I don't, mindm just know I won't go easy on you," Itachi said while smiling. As Pyhrra smiled, knowing she might have some friendly competition finally. However Glynda had come over to speak with Itachi.

"Mr. Uchiha, Prof. Ozpin would like to talk with you in his office." Glynda said before heading there herself.

"I guess next time then, after the field trip should be good right?" Itachi said while walking off waving to her. Pyhrra smiled back but was actually pretty disappointed at the unfortunate turn of events. Itachi followed Glynda to Ozpin's office, curious to what the headmaster wanted from him. They made their way up the elevator, in awkward silence.

"Ahh Mr. Uchiha, please, take a seat, we have a couple things to discuss." Ozpin said, while motioning to a chair in front of his desk.

"Yes, there is, and I would like to ask the first question." Itachi said as he sat down. "Who is being kept under the school." Itachi asked, getting straight to the point. Glynda nearly choked on nothing after hearing what he asked, however Ozpin made no reaction.

"Yes I assumed you would figure it out soon enough. Im still curious to how you figured it out, but before I tell you who, I would like to tell you a story. Have you heard of the story of the seasons?" Ozpin asked, as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Of course, I used to read it to Ruby when she was younger, what of it?" Itachi replied.

"What if i told you it was true?" Ozpin said, expecting a response of some sort, but Itachi didn't flinch. "Interesting indeed, anyways as i was saying. There are 4 maidens, capable of wielding magic and performing incredible feats. However as of recently one of these maidens has been attacked, and her power partially stolen." Ozpin explained.

"Bring me to her, I need to confirm something." Itachi demanded, Glynda was about to refuse, until Ozpin nodded his head in confirmation. They made their way down a long elevator leading to a massive vault under the school.

"We have never seen the power split like this before, and it does not bode well for anyone if the enemy has this power in their grasp." Glynda spoek up, as they walked over to an unconscious girl.

"You explained her powers as magic, however that is not the case. What this girl has is not magic, but chakra. Something I possess as well." Itachi stated bluntly.

"That is not possible, the power of the Maidens can only be wielded by Women!" Glynda retorted, however Itachi simply kept walking towards her.

"See, when I arrived to this place 10 years ago, I noticed something off about this world. Chakra, something that every living being possessed, was absent except the most minute traces. But this proves that it does still exist, but in different parameters. You said this power can only be wielded by Women, explain." Itachi told them. Glynda was getting noticeably more annoyed at Itachi, demanding things from her, and not explaining more about himself. However Ozpin wasn't the least bit concerned.

"For as long as our group has been keeping them safe, the power will always transfer to another host, the rules are, convoluted to say the least. When a maiden dies, her power transfers to the last person in her thoughts, unless it was a man or old women in her thoughts, then the power will transfer to somebody random. However if Amber were to die now, her power might go seek out its other half, or she might be the last person in her thoughts, making this situation very delicate." Ozpin explained. Itachi was looking over her body through the glass and metal tube she was in.

"If you give me enough time, I might be able to seal away the rest of her power with some fuinjutsu, however, it may take quite a while, as i'm certainly not a master at it." Itachi stated, bringing a smile to Ozpin's face. "Do you know who the assailant was?"

"No, they were gone from view by the time Qrow got there." Ozpin stated. "Now Qrow has been out of contact."

"I know how to get a hold of him, it might take a while, but I know someone who will know." Itachi replied.

"You don't mean Raven do you?" Ozpin asked. Itachi simply nodded. "If you met her, then you know how she is. What makes you think she will care about you?"

"We have a lot more in common than you would think." Was all Itachi said before walking away. "Just so you know, Im not going to be your puppet, Like Qrow." he said coldly before the elevator door closed.

"Ozpin, why do you put so much trust in that kid?" Glynda asked Ozpin.

"He is no normal kid, There is much more about him then any of us could understand." Ozpin replied, as he too started heading back to his office.

The Next Day.

"Now remember kids, the Forest of Forever fall is indeed beautiful, but that doesn't mean it isn't dangerous. Grim roam these woods, so be vigilant." Glynda explained as they walked. "We are here to collect the tree sap of trees native to this forest. Each team was given taps and jars, fill your teams' jars up and report back to me for your grade."

"Nora, no eating the sap, Im warning you," Itachi said with a smile, as Nora whistled while looking away. "Now we should grab our sap quickly then we can relax." Itachi said, as he stuck the tap into the tree, and holding the bottle beneath it as the sap slowly oozed out of the tree. Everyone had gotten their tree and started filling there bottle. Nora had received a bump on her head for eating an entire jar of the stuff, causing them extra work.

"So why did Ozpin call you to his office yesterday?" Pyhrra asked Itachi.

"Oh, it wasn't much, Glynda had just told him how good I was doing in my classes, nothing to worry about," Itachi said, smiling lightly. Pyhrra wanted to believe him, but it just didn't sound right to her, but she decided not to question her Team Leader. Itachi however noticed something in the reflection of Pyrrha's shield, it was a bottle of sap flying at them. He quickly turned around and caught it without hesitation.

"Oh, my bad, that was supposed to hit you, Oh well." Cardin taunted, as his team and him started laughing loudly. Itachi had had enough of Cardin's crap, as he slowly walked over to them. "Came to give that back to us, huh. Like a good teachers pet." Cardin said, as he practically spit out the last part of that sentence.

"Leave us alone, before you regret it." Itachi said, threateningly.

"Or what, tell me, what are you going to do to me?" Cardin replied, not concerned by his threats.

"Have you learned nothing from those spars, Cardin. You are pathetic, i'm surprised they even let you into this school, with that attitude of your. All talk, and nothing to back it up." Itachi replied back. Cardin stood up and growled under his breath.

"You wanna go, pretty boy!?" Cardin exclaimed, as he readied his mace. Itachi had said nothing in response, which only made Cardin more angry. "I've had it! You are so dead," Cardin yelled, as he rushed at Itachi, mace primed for a hard swing. Itachi activated his sharingan however.

"Tsukuyomi," he said under his breath, as Cardin frize where he was, stopping his charge.

"Where am I? What the fuck is going on!?" Cardin exclaimed as he looked around at the black and red surroundings. A giant blood red moon, with black marking on it loomed overhead. Soon Cardin was surrounded by black and grey clones of Itachi and soon they spoke in unison.

"Cardin, I had given you many chances, but you failed take a single one. Your arrogance and blatant racism are a problem to you, and others around you. And for your incessant need to take it out on others, I have put you under this illusion, for you to pay recompense." The Itachi's spoke.

"Hmm, an Illusion, what a joke. What good will an illusion do, nothing is real here. You cant touch me." Cardin said smugly. A clone behind him however kicked him in the back of his knee, sending him to the ground in pain. "Ow, what the fuck!"

"This is no ordinary Illusion, My Tsukuyomi is the ultimate illusion. Your perception of time is altered as i can keep you in this illusion for what feels like days. All pain is felt here, but yet your body cannot die. Only seconds will pass in the real world, but all your memories of this place remain." Itachi spoke. Cardin started to get worried as he looked around frantically. "As i see it, you will not change, unless someone forces you to. So i've decided to take it upon myself, to see through your, "rehabilitation"

"This is all bullshit, let me go asshole." Cardin said, getting angry, and scared.

"Not until you learn what its like to be just like those you have scorned." Itachi said, as the world around them changed to a alleyway in the middle of some town. Some guys were surrounding Cardin, but they were much taller than him.

"Hey look, it's a little faunus boy, how gross." One of the men said, while looking at Cardin.

"Hey asshole, i'm not a faunus," Cardin retorted, The other man laughed.

"Then explain these, kid," He said, as he pulled on a bunny ear that was on top of Cardin's head.

"Ow, stop that you bitch," Cardin exclaimed as the man gripped his "ear" tight.

"Getting a little feisty aren't yah, Well I don't take kindly to language like that. Your little animal of a mom didn't raise you better you little brat. I guess we shall have to teach you some manners ourselves then huh?" The first man spoke. They laughed to themselves for a bit, before they started to pummel Cardin, whos "body" was too weak to fight back. They had their fun and eventually walked off, leaving a beaten Cardin laying in the alley way.

Cardin eventually made his way out and went around the city. The looks of the citizens were of disgust as they saw him. he heard several things from people passing by with his now enhanced hearing.

"Oh look, it's so dirty and bruised, maybe someone should take it to a vet for a bath, hahaha"

"No honey, stay away from it, it might have rabies."

"Did it escape the animal shelter, maybe I should call them for a pick up"

Cardin heard these people, making these remarks about him, and it made him sick. Had he really been like this. It wasn't his fault that he was dirty and messed up. It has those guys that did it, he wasn't like this. They didn't even realize that he could them talking about him. His stomach soon growled, signaling the need for food. However he checked his pockets and there was no money. As he walked around the restaurant area, noticing the "no faunus allowed" signs plastered on every window. As soon as he walked anywhere close to the door, someone would shoo him away.

"Scram you little brat, if you don't have the money, don't come begging. We don't give away scraps to pets here." A store owner said as he picked up a broom to shoo him away. It had been almost a whole day, and Cardin couldn't find anyone nice enough to give him food. He felt like his stomach was going to eat itself in its struggle. He had to find food. He happened to look down an alleyway, and he noticed a restaurant throwing out partially eaten food into the dumpster. Most of the food was still intact, he didn't want to even believe he was thinking about eating the trash, but his stomach reminded him of its pain. He had no choice. He was about to eat out of a dumpster.

After several days of living homeless, barely surviving off scraps from dumpsters and making shelters out of cardboard boxes his spirit broke, and Cardin Broke down. He stood at the top of a building. He didn't even remember how he got here, but it was too much for him to handle. He stepped off the ledge, ready to end it all but it never came as Cardin regained consciousness in his real body, as he collapsed, and broke down crying before losing consciousness.

"Take him to the teacher, make sure he goes to the infirmary when we get back." Itachi said to the rest of Cardin's team.

"What just happened?" Pyhrra asked, As they took Cardin over to Glynda. After they left, Itachi almost fell over, as he clutched his covered his eyes.

"I put him under an illusion. One that hopefully taught him a lesson." Itachi explained, with little detail. "Now that we have finished our assignment, he should probably head back to Glynda ourselves." he continued, brushing off the encounter that had just happened. He regained his balance and they headed off to turn in their jars. Pyhrra was more than a little concerned with her Leader, as he did tons of things he never fully explained. But this was fora different time, hopefully soon.

Sometime later that night at Beacon

"So you actually came, Aunt Raven," Itachi said with a smile.

"Don't call me that, What do you want Itachi? You know i have no interest helping Ozpin," Raven said, coldly.

"I just need you to take me to Qrow, and for the record. I have no Interest In befriending Ozpin either. But as I see it now, this will end up interfering in my life one way or another." Itachi replied.

"Hnn, fine, but believe me when i say, Ozpin can't be trusted, not that I trust you, either, but me and you are too much a like for me to ignore you. We are BOTH very dangerous people. Ill open a portal for you, but just know what you are getting into," Raven said, as she uncheathed her sword, and sliced the air, making a red portal for Itachi.

"Thank you, and don't worry, Yang is doing fine," Itachi said as he entered the portal.

 **I hope the Tsukuyomi part was done well enough. I certainly didn't want physical torture done, as he just needs to learn a lesson. Hopefully we shall see the result of his "rehabilitation" soon, anyways until next time, see yah.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, this is a short chapter for sure, but its just here to make sure you all know im not dead, and the story is going, albeit slowly right now. But something big should happen next chapter, so stay tuned, see yah.**

Qrow walked into the bar, already almost drunk, as usual. He winked at on of the waitresses walking by, receiving a weak smile in return. He made his way to the bar and sat down. Ready to relax from his "hard" day at work.

"Give me something from the top shelf, anything is fine, surprise me." He said, as the bartender went to pour his drink. The bartender turned around and looked at some of the choices before deciding.

"I see you haven't changed," Itachi said from behind him, as he soon took a seat next to his uncle.

"What are you doing here, Wait nevermind, don't tell me. What do you want from me kid." Qrow said, as he took his glass that the bartender sat in front of him.

"Information, and not the kind we can speak of here." Itachi said as he as he walked outside. Qrow sighed and followed him outside.

"Couldn't this wait until another time, im just here to relax after a whole week of hard work." Qrow said, as he took the last sip of his glass.

"No, it couldn't wait. What can you tell me about the people who attacked the Fall maiden." Itachi said, much to Qrow's surprise.

"Ozpin told you huh, knew it happen eventually, I take it you are with us in this matter." Qrow asked.

"On the same side, per say, but not under Ozpin's orders." Itachi replied. "I still don't trust him, im sure you can understand."

"Yea yea, anyways, the day Amber was attacked. It happened about a month ago, I unfortunately didn't get a good look at their faces, I know it was a group of three people, 2 girls and a guy. I believe one of them is able to cast illusions, like you. They used them to catch Amber completely off guard." Qrow explained.

"Ive come to talk to you because Ozpin is worried you went AWOL on them, since you havnt been contacting him." Itachi said.

"He knows better than that, I bet its that damn Ironwood again, always assuming the worst. Well you can tell Ozpin im fine, i Don't get reception on my scroll most times out here. You should head home now kid, and do try and stay out of trouble." Qrow said before entering the bar again. Itachi's clone quickly dissipated, as it sent its newly learned information back to him.

The next morning.

Everyone one was in miss goodwitch's class learning new combat stratagies based on their team composition. Except Cardin you hasn't been in any of his classes since the trip. Pyhrra noticed this as she watched Itachi do whatever it was that he did. She had tried to ask Itachi what had happened but he wouldn't elaborate on what he did.

"And that is why its important to monitor your aura levels properly, to decide when to go on the defensive rather than fight aggressively. That will be all for today class, you are dismissed." Gylnda said, right as the bell rang. The students all got up and started to head up out of the class. Itachi was walking through the door way when a familiar bunny girl was walking right out side. She happened to trip on a students foot and almost hit the ground, had Itachi not caught her with his rapid reflexes.

"You ok?" Itachi asked, while giving a small smile.

"Uhh, Y-yea thanks," She said while he helped her to her feet. She looked up at who caught her and realized who he was. "Oh, its you, from the cafeteria, i never got to thank you for helping me out." She said.

"No thanks needed, I just lent a helping hand, Mrs.?" Itachi said, while asking for her name.

"Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina," She replied. "I believe im a year ahead of you guys, Im a second year."

"Explains why I haven't seen you in any of my classes. Well it was a pleasure to meet you, but I must be going now, my team is waiting for me." Itachi said as he waved goodbye. Velvet waved back as well, but someone had put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump a bit.

"Oooh Velvet, didn't expect you to go for the younger ones huh, and so early into the year too," The person behind her had said.

"I-Its not like that Coco! He just helped me out alright," Velvet said to her team leader, who was standing behind her.

"Relax, i'm just messing with you, but i do say he is quite the handsome fella, if you don't want him, i might" Coco said, as she watched Itachi walk away. Velvet's face was tinted a bright red, making Coco laugh at her friends expense.

"Stop it Coco!" She said before stomping off as Coco continued to laugh.

"So Mr. Team leader, are we finally going to get to spar together, since last time, you flaked on us?" Nora asked.

"Of course, I actually already talked to Mrs. Goodwitch about borrowing the training room for us in about an hour." Itachi replied, as he looked at the time on his scroll.

"Alright!" Nora exclaimed.

"Just make sure Nora doesn't trash the place," Ren said calmly, as Nora simply ignored him.

"I have a few ideas about how we can fight together very well, so maybe we could try some out?" Itachi said, as they continued walking over to the training hall.

"How did you get permission anyways? I thought only second year teams and above were allowed to use them." Pyhrra asked Itachi.

"Lets just say I was very convincing." Itachi said, as he smiled at her.

"Who cares, lets go guys!" Nora said, as she skipped down the hallway.

"Alright, Pyhrra and Itachi, are you guys ready to fight!?" Nora announced, as if it was a pro wrestling match.

"Nora, its just a spar," Ren said, trying to calm her down just a bit.

"Yes, Nora, we are ready," Pyhrra said as she readied her weapon.

"Alright, 3, 2, 1, FIGHT" Nora exclaimed as Pyhrra instantly rushed Itachi, who had not moved at all yet, however his sharingan was active.

Pyhrra was firing shots at him from behind her shield as she ran at him, each shot going aimed at a different part of his body. Itachi predicted every shots path and dodged them with finesse. Once Pyhrra closed the distance between them, she transformed her spear back and made a quick swipe at legs to try and throw him off guard. However Itachi had quickly jumped and jumped back off her raised shield, making her lose her balance temporarily. She recovered nicely, and just in time to block a few kunai he tossed at her. Itachi took the offensive and rushed her, summoning two clones that ran around rapidly to try and mask the real one.

The three Itachi's surrounded Pyhrra and made their move. They each threw two kunai at Pyhrra, but as she was about to block them, each set of kunai bounced off each other, completely changing their direction and hitting their target true. Or at least they would have if Pyhrra hasn't activated her semblance and just narrowly curving just enough to skim by her, which didn't go unnoticed by Itachi.

"Magnetism is your semblance, "The invincible girl" is now not so far off from accurate. However it has one weakness, electricity." Itachi said, as he charged his kunai with lightning and charged her, she tried to block him, but he quickly changed the angle of his swing aiming right for her shin. She wasn't left with much room to try and dodge, so she quickly tried to activate her semblance, but she couldn't manage to move his kunai and it hit her right in the leg. A sizable chunk of Pyhrra's aura was taken out of the bar on the display screen.

Pyhrra was about to counter attack but Itachi was already walking away. She quickly looked down and realized she had left the circle by a step, ending the fight. Pyhrra just chuckled to herself a bit, realizing the simple mistake she had made. But she wasn't angry or sad, but instead happy, as she finally had a partner to challenge her, to push her further.

"Lighting creates its own electrostatic field, overpowering your semblance's control over the object in question. Its quite surprising that you had never run into that problem at sanctum or the regional tournaments." Itachi stated.

"Mistral combatants are more, basic when it comes to that sort of thing. They usually prefer much simpler weapons, instead of relying on dust weapons and fancy complicated devices." Pyhrra replied.

"Understandable, even I do not use complicated weapons, kunai, and my wakizashi ware all i truly use besides my 'semblance'. Itatchi said.

"Why do you never use your sword anyways?" Nora asked, "What kind of transformation does it have?"

"Its just a plain sword, asi have superior ranged capabilities with my semblance, I only use it in more serious situations," Itachi replied, "Now Nora come up here, i would like to test something with your semblance,"

Nora beemed with excitement, but Ren had an idea of what Itachi could be planning, and it didn't bode well.

"Lets test if i can charge your semblance with some of my lighting techniques." Itachi said, while smiling lightly.

"Mr. Uchiha, would you mind explaining why the arena you borrowed is in shambles?" Goodwitch asked, visibly unhappy.

"As you are both are well aware of Nora's semblance, I decided to give something a try. I used my very own lightning to try and "charge" hers, but the power she absorbed from my technique, was quite overwhelming and any action she did was much much stronger than normal, breaking the floor as she stepped lightly." Itachi replied coolly.

"Im not even going to comment on how irresponsible that it, but ill let it pass this time, as Ozpin has instructed me too." Glynda said, "But do be more careful in the future, We wouldn't want this school collapsing on itself, now would we?"

"I assume there was more that you wanted to ask me about than just that?" Itachi asked, as Ozpin nodded.

"Yes, I have a few questions about what you have planned for the Fall maiden." Ozpin stated.

"I can sense her power, slowly fading, leading to its stolen half. I am currently working on a seal, to keep it inside of her until we can find a suitable subject to receive her powers." Itachi answered.

"I do have one candidate in mind, however you are fairly certain that your power is the same as the maidens?" Ozpin asked.

"To a degree, from what you explained, your "maidens" powers can only transfer to young women, while my chakra was inside of every living person, where i came from. The powers are the same, just the "rules" persay may be different." Itachi replied.

"Well, i wouldn't want to keep you from your team for much longer, it seems they are already making there way here as we speak." ozpin said, as he motioned to the door. As soon as the door opened, Nora ran in and started talking rapidly.

"Don't Get Itachi in trouble, it was me who destroyed the room, not him, even if he did make me SUPER AWESOME and strong and..." Nora rambled on before Ren finally caught up to her and silenced her.

"Sorry, her semblance makes her MUCH more hyperactive than usual." He said, between deep breaths.

"Do not worry, Miss Valkyrie, Mr. Uchiha is not in any trouble, we were simply reminding him to be careful. You may head back with your team Mr. Uchiha." Ozpin said, having team INPR take their leave.

"Do you really trust the boy that much? How can you be sure he is really who he says he is?" Glynda asked the headmaster.

"I know he isn't who he says he is, and that makes it all the more intriguing. Im more interested in who he really is, not in who he says he is." Ozpin said. "He may be just the person we need on our side.

 **There is one more thing I would like to address, it was brought to my attention on an earlier chapter. Itachi will act a bit differently than some people might think. My reasoning being he doesn't have to play the bad guy, he is instead trying to enjoy his life with his new friends and family, that doesn't mean things wont go wrong, and he will obviously be badass later, but for now, he is just being a teenager again, that's why he turned down the offer Ozpin made him years ago. He doesn't want to be the ostracized prodigy he once was. Who says Itachi can't have a sense of Humor, he doesn't have to be cool all the time, in fact some people might appreciate it if he wasn't cool all the time ;D welp thats it for this rant, see yah.**


End file.
